Wild Mass Guessing
by WingedArcher1
Summary: One-shots based on my list about what I think/want to happen during Nevermore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey how's it going. OK, so this is basically me being stir crazy about waiting for Nevermore to come out. I made a list of things that I think/want to happen in the story, but I'm still not satisfied. So, I decided to take some of my ideas and turn them into stories. By the way Nevermore comes out August 6, 2012.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did I would know how Nevermore ends already and wouldn't have to guess. **

Idea #1- Ella is blackmailed/mind controlled into attacking the Flock

Idea #2- Dr. M is the voice

Idea #3- Iggy snaps Ella out of her mind control

Setting: Max, Iggy, Nudge and the Gasman have just rescued Angel from wherever she was being held. They begin to get lost. Fang's Gang is trying to find Dylan and confront him because he is evil.

**Max POV**

We are so dead. You would think that one of us would have seen that pressure plate under Angel's crate. Well we didn't and the floor opened up sending us God knows where.

"I hear something up ahead." Iggy said.

"What is it?"

"I think it's an automatic door."

I look ahead and see that it is a door that is opening and closing rapidly. If only Star was with us she could zip right through.

"How are we going to get through, Max?" asked Gazzy.

"I don't know yet."

"Oh, I know we could jam something in between the door, or we could blow it up, or mph." You can guess who said that. Thank goodness for Iggy's hand.

"Well I'm always up for blowing something up but, I used the last bomb I had blowing open the door to Angel's room." Iggy said.

"And we don't have anything big enough to wedge in the door. Wait a second see that button it says Door Override. Too bad it's on the inside of the door." Gazzy said dejected.

I just stood there stumped. If only we had something to throw at that button like a brick or a knife. Then I remembered that Iggy had a Swiss Army knife that he stole from Jeb the last time we saw him.

"Iggy, give me the knife in your pocket."

"Why?"

"I'm going to try to throw it at the button."

"Fine, but I better get it back."

Iggy dug in his pocket and found it with ease. That boy never ceases to amaze me. He handed it to Gazzy who gave it to me. I only had one shot. I opened up the knife and got ready to throw. Right when I was about to let go Angel finally woke up but, it startled me enough to mess up my throw. The knife was going to miss the button. At the last second though Nudge use her magnet-like powers to guide it back on course. The knife barely made it through the door and hit the button.

"Nice save Nudge." I said

"Well I noticed that Angel woke up and it made you throw the knife the wrong way, and it was going to miss, and I was worried about how we were going to get out and then I remembered-"

This time Gazzy stopped her.

We all rushed through the door and around the corner. Inside the room was completely white. Someone was standing in the middle of the room with their back turned. It was a girl with wings just like us.

"It's Ella." whispered Angel.

That was enough for Iggy. He ran up towards her his arms ready to give her a hug. Angel yelled "No!" but it was too late. Just before he reached her, Ella pulled out a Taser and used it on Iggy. Then, before Iggy had even hit the floor Ella lunged at me. She jumped on me and pinned me to the floor.

"Why are you fighting us?" I asked trying to struggle out of her hold.

"They said if I didn't they were going to kill our mom."

She obviously didn't get the news that mom was the Voice in my head.

"Ella, mom is safe. She is holed up in an underground bunker in Colorado. That's why she left. She has to go there when she wants to be the Voice in my head."

Ella's face softened. "So, that's where she's been going all these months.

"Yep. Now if you please, can you get off me.

She was about to do so when her eyes went black.

**Iggy POV**

I woke up confused. How was I able to see? Then I remembered that the room was completely white. I "saw" two figures standing next to me and two more on the ground fighting.

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"After Ella Tased you she started fighting with Max. I couldn't help because I had to protect Angel." Gazzy explained.

"What's going on now?"

"Max is explaining how Dr. M is the Voice in her head and it seems to be working.

Just then Angel had the most scared tone of voice I had ever heard when she said' "Oh no."

"What? What's going on?" I asked

"Ella is being mind controlled by something and is starting to choke Max." Angel yelled.

I had to act fast. That's it.

"Angel, can you link my mind with Ella's? I think I can snap her out of it."

"I'll try." She said.

_Ella can you hear me?_

Nothing. Maybe she can't talk back.

_Your right, she can't talk back, but she can hear you._

_Thanks._

_Ella, stop this isn't you. Snap out of it. The girl I love wouldn't stop fighting to save her family or friends. Please stop. I need you to be okay. You're the only person who makes me feel normal._

And with that she stopped choking Max and fainted.

**Ella POV**

When I woke up I was in the middle of the desert. I was sitting in Iggy's lap next to a campfire.

"What happened? Are we safe?" I asked

"Yes were safe. After you collapsed Fang and his friends found us. Max and Fang told everyone to get out while they fought with Dylan."

"Did they win?"

"Of course they're Max and Fang. They always win."

"Did you mean what you said to me when I was being controlled, or was that just to get me to snap out of it."

"I meant every word. You are the only girl for me and I would have been devastated if I had lost you forever."

And with that he placed a soft kiss on my lips making me feel optimistic for the future.

**A/N- Be nice this is my first story. Updates will be spotty at best because I usually have other things to do, but I won't forget that I do have a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Well I'm surprised. It's been 3 days and I got more hits on the first chapter than I got in the first month of my YouTube channel so thank you. Haven't gotten a review yet, but I guess that will come later. This is a Fax chapter for sure. Again, Nevermore comes out August 6, 2012.**

Idea #4- Fang leaving was all part of Max's plan.

Idea #5- Maya is still evil and Fang is smoking her out

**Fang POV**

It has been two days since I "left." I'm suppose to meet Max here in the forest outside of Angel's mind reading range. I really didn't like this plan, but it seems like the only way to do it. I see Max off in the distance and start moving so I become visible. She lands on the branch of the tree right next to me.

"Did anyone follow you?" I ask.

"No. I said I needed to take a fly by myself to sort out my thoughts and they bought it."

"Even Angel?"

"That's the best part, she wasn't even home. Did anyone follow you?"

"Not that I know of." 

"So, do you understand the plan?"

I understood the plan. The plan was for me to "recruit" Max's clone as a member of a new group of mutants led by yours truly so I could keep an eye on her. Max's part of the plan was to basically do the same thing to Dylan. That is why I'm uncomfortable with this plan. It's not that I don't trust Max, it's Mr. Perfect that worries me. So I decided to voice my concern.

"Yes, but I'm worried about Dylan."

"Why?"

"Well, what if we're right and he is evil and I'm not there to protect you?"

"I could ask you the same thing about Maya."

I must have still had a concerned face because of what she said next.

"Don't worry. You're the only one for me. Dylan could be the greatest hero the world has ever seen, but I would still be in love with you."

I actually chuckled at that last statment.

"What?" Max asked indignant.

"Dylan a hero?"

"It was just an example."

Well it did make me feel better. After talking for a few more minutes about contingency plans and what to do if someone found out, especially Angel, Max said she had to get back. I grabbed her hand before she took off.

"I'm going to miss you Max."

"Well let this be a reminder to hold you over until it's all over." And suddenly she placed her lips on mine and we shared the most passionate kiss we had ever had. After a few minutes we broke apart.

"I love you Max."

"I love you too, Fang"

And with that she flew away towards the house with my worried feelings going away just as fast.

**A/N- Review or Dylan might become a hero, NOT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Well, it's official, I've been bit by the writing bug. I have up to chapter 4 written in this story and 5 chapters written in my next one. It even has a plot and everything. It's about Iggy trying to propose to Ella. I'm thinking of posting the first chapter Wednesday the 16, so look for it if you're interested. And now the story. **

Idea #6- Iggy is blind because someone else is using his eyes to spy on the Flock.

Idea #7- Iggy gets his sight back.

**Iggy POV**

The last thing I remeber was being thrown to the ground by that jerk Dylan and hitting my head on a rock. By the strong antiseptic smell I could tell I was in some type of hospital room. Obviously, being a bird-kid I started to freak out and try to break out.

"Iggy calm down we're safe." Said Max before I could punch out the nurse that was bringing in lunch.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You hit your head on a rock."

I gave Max my best "no duh" face and said,"Yeah, I remember that. Why am I in the hospital."

"Well let me get everyone in here so we don't have to explain things more than once."

So, Max left to get everyone else. When they came back I only heard five sets of footsteps. I also noticed there were banages over my eyes. I tried to take them off.

"Wait!" everone screamed.

"What?"

"You don't want to take those off before we explain." Max said.

"OK, but before you do, where is everyone else?"

Nudge was the one to speak up.

"Well obviously Maya and Dylan were evil so they went to jail. Rachet went back to the gang he hung out with and Holden, Kate, and Star found a house to live in. You should have been there, you would have loved it. It was full of bright colors and mfp-"

"Thanks Fang."

"Your welcome. Also Ella and Dr. M. are on their way

So, over the next few minutes Max and Fang explained everything that happened while I was unconscience. It turns out that Jeb was actually the head of Itex and Dylan and Maya were working for him. They also explained how they were using my eyes to spy on us and that is why I'm blind.

"So that's how they found me, Fang, and Gazzy in California."

"And how they tracked us after Dr. M. took the chip out of my arm"

"So is it fixed?" I asked

"That's the best part." Gazzy said excitedly. "Dr. M. asked her friend who is an eye surgon if your eyes could be fixed and she said yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I yelled.

"Because I wanted to be here too." Said the sweet sounding voice of the best girl ever AKA Ella Martinez.

"Well that's a good enough reason for me."

I slowly started to unwrap the bandages around my head being careful to keep my eyes closed. I must have taken a long time because everyone was telling me to hurry up.

"I don't want to give myself a headache on the best day of my life."

That was probably the biggest understatement of my life because when I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She was wearing a light blue sundress with blue jeans. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders and her eyes were as brown as chocolate.

"You're beautiful." I said before I could stop myself. We both started blushing.

Ella came close to my bed and whispered in my ear," Well, I think you hansome as well." And she placed a kiss on my cheek making me blush even more.

Gazzy broke the silence by going, "Eww, gross cooties."

Angel chimed in," Maybe we should leave them alone for awhile."

_Thank you Angel._

_You're welcome Iggy. Go get her._

So we talked the rest of the night Me being in awe of all the things I could see and her about all the things we could do now that I could see.

When it was getting late she said," I have to go, but I'll visit you tommorrow."

Then at the spur of the moment she bent down and kissed me full on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked

"For calling me beautiful" she said as she kissed me again.

Best. Day. Ever.

**A/N- Review and have your best day ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- This will probably be the last chapter of this story for a while because 1) I don't have any more things on my list that I can make into stories and 2) I'm starting my new story tomorrow.**

Idea #8- Jeb blackmailed Fang into leaving

Idea #9- The stuff Fang crossed out is a clue to what happened

**Fang POV**

That backstabbing bastard! Okay, this is what really happened. I had just left Total's wedding and was heading home alone. I told Max to stay because she needed to have some fun and cut loose and because all I was going to do was input another entry in my blog. When I got home Jeb was there.

"Why hello there Fang, why are you back so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well let's just cut to the chase. I need you to leave."

What? I thought why do I need to leave. Maybe he just meant for an hour or so.

"So, when would a good time to come back be?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about 20 years."

20 years WTH?

"You know I can't do that. Why would I?"

"That's what I though you would say, so I've got a back-up plan."

I hate it when grown-ups are prepared.

"Yeah, what are you going to do, kill me?" I spat.

"I would but you're too important to my plans. No, I'm going to kill your family."

"Sure you are. 7 bird kids, a flying dog, and a doctor verses one old man. Sounds like pretty bad odds."

"Ah, yes but you don't know of my ace in the hole." Then he grabbed something with a button on it. "You see this remote here? With one press of a button, I can activate any one of your expiration dates and within a week the person will be dead. If you don't leave today I push the buttons starting with Angel.

This was shock even though it shouldn't have been. I wasn't going to let him hurt any of my family, not again. So I asked a question.

"How are you going to make it not look suspicious that I left?"

"Easy, I have already written up a good bye letter on your computer, very touching if I do say so myself."

This gave me an idea. If I can give Max a clue about what happened maybe she can find out what Jeb did, or at least understand what I did.

"Well can I look at it to see if it sounds like something I would say?"

"Of course, just don't make any monkey business."

I looked at the file and a crossed out a paragraph that said that Jeb and Dr. G-H were right about things. Like I would ever say that. I also crossed out things that I wanted to be completely opposite like standing alone. I saved the file but though of something else. Jeb might look to see if I changed anything. I had to act fast.

"You know, it would look a lot more believable if I hand wrote it."

"Fine, do what you want just leave." He was getting impatient.

So, I wrote the letter and put it in a white envelope on Max's dresser. Surprisingly, Jeb didn't read it. He must have been really mad.

I was about to leave when Jeb said, "Remember, if you deviate from the plan, you know what will happen."

Then I left, but I knew what I was going to do. I am going to start my own team. We are going to hunt Jeb down, ruin his plans, and then I am going to kill him for ever thinking of harming my family and the girl I love.

**A/N- Only 265 days from today.**


End file.
